


Frozen

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Magic, Prompt Fic, Snow and Ice, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Trapped in a (probably) magical ice storm, Axel and Saïx are forced to share body heat. Axel wonders how it came to this.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Gemini: A window overlooking the ice flow. At night you can hear the colossal sheets of frozen ground grinding against each other. The wind howls._

Axel shivers, pulling himself closer to Saïx’s warm bulk. It’s strange. He never gets cold, and yet here he is, freezing his ass off, even tucked into a fur-lined coat. Conversely, Saïx is radiating heat. He gives Axel a strange, sideways glance. Axel gives him a grouchy look in return.

“Are you _cold_?” He asks, a bare, incredulous murmur over the sounds of the howling wind, the strange, rattling grind of the ice outside.

“Yes,” Axel hisses through gritted teeth. Saïx hums.

“Make a fire,” he suggests. Axel gives him a dirty look. The place they’ve fetched up in is little more than a glorified shack, and while there’s a fireplace, it looks rickety, and Axel’s sense for these things tells him the chimney’s probably blocked up.

“I could if I wanted to choke us out back into to the snow.” He mutters bitterly. “Chimney’s fucked.” Saïx sighs, opening his coat. Axel has about a split second of hesitation before he’s burrowing against Saïx’s chest, opening his own coat so they’re chest to chest. Saïx wraps both arms and coat around Axel’s thin back, and he feels almost immediately warmer. A little strange, too.

How have they been growing so apart and estranged, yet being curled together like this, with the eldritch wail of the wind making the single window rattle dangerously, makes him feel like coming home? He discreetly breathes in the evergreen-musk-wild scent of Saïx, glancing up. Saïx’s eyes are glowing a paler, purer gold in the reflected light off the ice through the window. Axel shivers again, and tries to dip into the heart of flame within him, trying to eke out warmth only.

The flames inside him are but cold coals. His breath hitches, and Saïx glances down. Whatever expression he must have on his face is cause for alarm, apparently. Saïx growls softly.

“What is it?” He asks, low and urgent. Axel’s mouth opens and closes uselessly for a moment.

“My fire- it’s gone out,” he croaks, panic closing his throat. Saïx’s pale eyes go wide.

“That’s why you’re cold,” he says, more statement than question. “We must assume your access to your magic is completely cut off, then.” Axel bites his lip, face drawn with fear. Saïx rubs their cheeks together. “I won’t let you freeze.” He mutters, even as the wind throws a chunk of ice at the lone window and it shatters, glittering fragments of glass and ice spraying over the floor of their hovel.

“If we can wait out the night…” Axel says, shivering again as the wind bites straight through him through all their layers and Saïx’s bulk. It’s like knives of ice straight through his bones. He loses his words to shivering, burying his face against Saïx’s chest. Saïx growls, but it seems more directed at the wind than at him, as he gathers Axel more firmly into his arms. The blanket between them and the cold wood of the floor feels too thin. Axel tries again to reach inside himself and pull up warmth, but once again comes up empty-handed. He bites back tears- the water will freeze at these temperatures.

“I will keep you alive, I swear it.” Saïx growls, and Axel has no choice but to hope he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
